custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Thode (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Thode was a Su-Matoran who became a Toa of Plasma and later a freelancing bounty hunter in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Plasma, Thode began his life as a Su-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe and was placed on an unnamed island, along with a number of other Matoran. Life as a Toa At some point in his life, Thode was transformed into a Toa. Though details of his home island and actions in this period remain largely unclear, it is also known that he was part of Toa Kualus and Gorta's original Toa Team. Varis Early in his days as a Toa, Thode held himself responsible for training a Su-Matoran named Varis and played a significant role in the Matoran's interest in mechanics and, more specifically, projectile weaponry. During this period, there was talk that Thode intended to train Varis to succeed him as the island's Toa of Plasma. However, as these rumors began to spread, Thode was forced to distance himself from the Matoran and eventually stopped training him. This led to Varis feeling he had disappointed his mentor and leaving the island to train elsewhere in shame. Corruption of Gorta Early on in his life as a Toa, around 60,000,000 years ago, the team was informed of a disturbance on an island in the Southern Island Chains. Unwilling to leave their island unprotected, two of Thode's teammates - a novice Toa of Water named Gorta and a Toa of Sonics - were sent to investigate the situation. However, they soon discovered that the island had been overrun by Visorak and were swiftly ambushed by a patrol. Gorta was captured and mutated while her partner was killed on the spot. Although she survived the transformation into a Toa Hordika, Gorta turned sour and blamed her fellow Toa for her mutation, convincing herself that they had betrayed her. Enraged, she returned to her home island and began to terrorize her former team mates. Fortunately, by this point, Thode had approached the island's local Turaga and had a "disagreement," which led to him leaving the island. Hence, Gorta was unable to track him down and kill him. , there's a new badass Toa of Plasma on the block!]] Life as a Bounty Hunter Having left his home island, Thode situated himself on Stelt, where he protected the island for a brief period of time between 55,000 and 52,000 years ago. However, the Toa swiftly became bored of the righteous, moral ways of the Toa Code. Whilst travelling through Xia, Thode played a part in designing and developing a revolutionary long-distance firearm whilst working closely with a group of Vortixx weapons designers. Early Missions On several occasions, Thode shadowed Dark Hunters on interrogation missions and assassinated their victims prior to the interrogation, purely to annoy them. Furthermore, Thode was often involved in a number of political assassinations on Xia and Metru-Nui, with potential leaders attempting to create too much change for their respective ruling class societies. Additionally, at one point, Makuta Krika attempted to hire Thode to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika from Voya Nui, though his mission proved unsuccessful. Fortunately, Thode later claimed he had assassinated an Av-Matoran whilst on the island to justify his failure. Later Experience Later into his career, having gained more experience, Thode began to swiftly ascend from his amateur bounty hunter status to one of the Matoran Universe's most unique, elite assassins. Thode was responsible for assassinating the original Makuta of Stelt and his two successors until the point where Makuta Miserix decided not to bother assigning the island another Makuta guardian. Thode was also hired to assassinate a number of Brotherhood servants situated in Stelt. Sidorak was one such victim. Toa/Dark Hunter War Roughly 3,000 years ago, when the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out in Metru-Nui, Thode was contacted by a Ko-Matoran living in Metru-Nui, who had originally been from his home island and remembered him. Desperately, the Matoran begged him to join the war effort and financed him to travel to the island to defend Ko-Metru. Reluctant to rejoin his fellow Toa in a conflict that did not concern him, Thode decided to side with the Toa in the effort against the Dark Hunters, where he helped defend Ko-Metru by firing at Dark Hunters from atop Knowledge Towers, assassinating a considerable number of enemies before the end of the war. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. In spite of this, Mata Nui was still able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Thode had left Metru-Nui, returning to Stelt. War Thode managed to survive the brunt of the War on Stelt. However, he was forced to flee around 2,600 years ago when the island was invaded by an army of Rahkshi. Fortunately, he was then contacted in person by an Order of Mata Nui operative, giving him orders to participate in the conflict. However, when the agent mentioned that it was "his duty as a Toa," Thode crippled the messenger and, in turn, ordered him to return to the Order to inform his superior that he refused to take part in the battle. Arranging a compromise, it was agreed that Thode could avoid conscription on the condition that he stationed himself in a small village on the Northern Continent. When he arrived, Thode was charged with training the local villagers to help him construct a fortress to prevent the Brotherhood from stealing the Kanohi Kraahkan, which he was left responsible for protecting. When the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy, it was known to have recruited a number of Toa in the event known as the Final Push. As a fallback option for if the war was lost, Thode was chosen to stay and protect the Kanohi Kraahkan, as were a number of Toa on Metru-Nui and Toa Tourik on Artahka. Abilities and Traits Cold, callous, cruel and sadistic, Thode is a lone wolf. He despises teams though rarely expresses emotional attachment towards others. As a Matoran, Thode possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Plasma energy, which he could manifest through means of weak heat resistance. Upon becoming a Toa he gained full control over his element, allowing him to create, control, and absorb Plasma energy. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Thode wore a powerless Kanohi Miru. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a Great Miru, granting him the power to levitate and limited flight capabilities. Thode's original weapons were a pair of Plasma Shortswords, which he could use to channel his Elemental Plasma Energy through. However, he abandoned these weapons when he arrived in Stelt and, instead, donned a series of projectile firearms, eventually choosing a sniper rifle, of his own creation, as his primary weapon. Quotes Trivia *Originally, BobTheDoctor27 intended to feature Thode as a Turaga of Plasma and write a short extract at the end of Whispers in the Dark where he was murdered by Toa Gorta, leaving her intent on tracking down Kualus. However, this idea was scrapped as it required too much planning of Thode's character for such a minor part. *Chicken Bond wrote a short story called Perspectives featuring Thode, which showed the Toa's earliest appearance in the Fractures Universe. *In the main BIONICLE Universe, Thode continued to operate in Stelt. However, he was eventually tracked down and killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta in retaliation of his assassination of Makuta Ison. Appearances *''Perspectives'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' - First Appearance **''Over Your Shoulder Preview'' *''Zero Hour'' - Rumored *''Judgement Day'' - To be Written See also *Thode's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Bounty hunters